Unexpected Christmas gifts
by happy-sagara
Summary: After their return from the future, Tsuna starts to realize his feelings for the Cloud Guardian; however, Hibari has been acting strangely towards him. With Christmas coming soon, will Tsuna take his chances? 1827.


**A/N:** Happy Holidays, dear readers! This story is situated after the Future Arc. Thoughts are signaled by slashes. Enjoy!

 **Unexpected Christmas gifts**

Tsuna sighed. He was lying on his bed, lost in thought. Christmas was coming soon, and the brunet was both excited and happy to spend it with his family and friends. However, something was bothering him ever since they returned from the future.

A certain Skylark had been avoiding him, and the spiky haired boy had no idea why. He couldn't remember having angered the Cloud Guardian recently, but the raven haired prefect wouldn't even look at him; going as far as to walk on a different direction whenever their paths would cross.

 _\\\ No way… there's no way he knows about my feelings for him, right?_ / Tsuna desperately thought.

It was true. After their travel to the future, the young Vongola Sky had realized he was attracted to the DC chairman. When the brunet started to think about why his future self had decided to only inform the Cloud Guardian about his plans, Tsuna examined his feelings for the raven haired prefect in a new light.

The Skylark always provided him with confidence and reassurance; he was incredibly strong and reliable. And the spiky haired boy knew Hibari also had a gentle, kind side; it was clearly shown whenever the DC chairman interacted with his pets. Finally, the Vongola Sky admitted with a blush, the raven haired prefect was undeniably handsome.

On the other hand, after much reflection and self-examination, the brunet admitted that his feelings for Kyoko were sweet and pure, but not romantic. Tsuna certainly thought she was beautiful, kind and cheerful. But, the brunet realized, he actually saw her as part of his family; as a sisterly figure, just like Haru and I-pin. The spiky haired teen wanted to protect them and make them happy, just as the rest of his friends.

But no one could send shivers down his spine or make his heart race like the Cloud Guardian would. At the light of the undeniable evidence, Tsuna had no choice but to accept the shocking truth; he was smitten by the Skylark. And now, Hibari wanted even less to do with him than before.

"Wipe that pathetic look off your face, Tsuna!" The brunet's merciless tutor suddenly jumped out of nowhere, landing hard on his student's stomach.

"Itai! What's wrong with you, Reborn?" The spiky haired boy whined, sitting up right and wrapping his arms around the wounded flesh.

"Christmas is a nice season to confess one's feelings, you know?" The Arcobaleno said all of the sudden, surprising his student.

"Wha-?" Tsuna blurted out. \\\ Hiee! Where is he going with this? Does he know…?! / Were the brunet's alarmed thoughts.

His hellish tutor smirked, dark eyes gleaming.

"It's normal to give Christmas presents to the people you care about; therefore, it wouldn't be suspicious to also give one to the person you're interested in". Reborn continued.

 _\\\ A present for Hibari-san... I wonder if he'd ever accept it? /_ Tsuna wondered, light chestnut brows furrowed in concentration.

The Arcobaleno's smirk widened. This would be interesting.

A few weeks later...

It was two days before Christmas. After much hesitation, the Vongola Sky finally gathered the courage to confront the raven haired prefect. He chose a day in which Yamamoto had baseball practice and Gokudera had gone shopping for dynamite supplies after classes. Gulping, the brunet opened the door leading to the school's roof, where he knew the Skylark used to take his afternoon nap.

The young mafia-boss-in-training stopped to admire the beautiful sunset; it was breathtaking. The clouds were a deep purple, and melted into a sky traced with orange, pink and blue colored shades.

Taking a deep breath, the brunet looked around, spotting a certain raven haired figure laying on the ground a few meters ahead; a yellow, fluffy bird could be seen resting on his shoulder.

"Hibari-san". Tsuna called out gently, in order to not startle the other. The spiky haired boy prayed to the gods that he wouldn't be bitten to death for waking up the temperamental Cloud Guardian.

"Hn. Little animal". The older teen opened an icy blue eye and looked drowsily at the newcomer. "If you're not here for a fight, I'll bite you to death for waking me up". Kyouya stated, yawning once into his pale hand and sitting up. Hibird chirped and took off flying.

The Vongola Sky immediately flinched, his caramel eyes widening in terror.

"S-sorry, Hibari-san. I'm not here for that…" The Cloud Guardian smirked in response, his metallic orbs gleaming with bloodlust. In a blink, the raven haired prefect was on his feet; steel tonfas sparkling in his hands. "Hiee! B-but before you bite me to death, please listen! It's really important". Tsuna cried out, bowing deeply.

When the blow didn't come, the Vongola Sky risked a glance up. The Skylark had an impassive look on his features, and his weapons were not on sight.

"Well?" The DC chairman prompted, his patience growing thin.

The younger teen took a deep breath once more, exhaling slowly. He searched for something inside his bag, taking out a medium sized package and placing it on his open palms.

"Merry Christmas, Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, smiling sweetly at the older teen.

The Skylark just stared back at him, his expression unreadable.

"Um… I just wanted to give you this". The blushing brunet shyly explained while extending the wrapped present he was holding towards the Skylark.

Kyouya silently accepted it and proceeded to examine the rectangular-shaped box; the blue paper was crumpled a little on the edges, and the purple ribbon was clumsily slid to one side. Clearly, the younger boy had wrapped it himself.

Noticing the Cloud Guardian's probing blue gaze on the gift, Tsuna began to blush even more, feeling nervous.

"I-I'm sorry it's a bit messy. I hope it doesn't bother you too much". The spiky haired boy stuttered.

"Hn". The raven haired prefect directed his full attention to the other teen then; those intense, sharp blue eyes sending shivers down Tsuna's spine. "Arigatou".

With those final words, the Skylark turned and walked away, leaving a gaping brunet behind him.

 _\\\ I can't believe Hibari-san actually accepted my present! But... it makes me really happy. /_ Tsuna sunnily smiled, bright caramel eyes following Kyouya's retreating figure.

Kyouya felt quite surprised, not that he'd ever show it on the outside. He never expected to be willingly approached by the spiky haired teen, much less to receive a Christmas present from him.

Even more shocking though, was that the Cloud Guardian felt actually pleased by it. It was a foreign, strange emotion for him. But it also was… kind of nice, the raven haired prefect had to admit.

He'd been avoiding the younger teen on purpose as of late, unable to act as if nothing had happened after their visit to the future. Hearing about Tsuna's older self and the events involving Kyouya's own future version, the Skylark couldn't help but to wonder what kind of relationship they had.

And, after witnessing the brunet's display of strength during the final fight with Byakuran, the Cloud Guardian felt a rush of excitement whenever he looked at the younger teen; the urge of fighting him growing fiercer each day.

However, since a few weeks ago, he could feel curious, warm caramel eyes lingering on him. The spiky haired boy would blush and stutter a lot more when in the Skylark's presence too; it made Kyouya crave for something he wasn't sure exactly what was.

The raven haired prefect's instincts would go wild whenever he was close to the younger teen; it was getting more difficult to keep them under control. The chairman wasn't sure what he'd do if left alone with the spiky haired boy, but didn't dare to try and find out.

What could those possessive feelings mean? Somehow, his intuition told him that things would forever change if he acted on them. What if they would bind him? If that were the case, he'd surely come to regret them someday.

And so, the Cloud Guardian decided to ignore the brunet as well as that disconcerting, earnest desire for the time being. However, Tsuna had surprised him once again, making Kyouya wonder about those surging new feelings with more interest than before.

The DC chairman was sitting at his desk inside the Reception room, the mysterious package placed at the center of the wooden furniture under the Skylark's piercing blue gaze.

Curious, the raven haired prefect began to carefully unwrap the package with elegant, wondering fingers. After a few seconds, Kyouya finally lifted the top of the box, sharp blue eyes examining the contents. Soon, his metallic orbs shone in recognition.

"Hm". The Cloud Guardian found himself feeling quite satisfied with the gift. Maybe, he could return the favor; the Skylark decided with a smirk.

 _\\\ It's so cold outside! Why am I the only one who has to do the shopping at this time? /_ Tsuna mentally whined, shivering as a freezing breeze passed right through him.

It was the day after Christmas, and the family had unanimously decided to send the spiky haired boy for groceries at that forsaken hour of dawn. It was snowing, and even though the young mafia-boss-in-training was wearing an orange coat, sturdy snow boots and a pair or woolen, red gloves, he could still feel the cold biting at his bones.

The park was deserted, since most people were either sleeping or refuging from the weather at their home; so the brunet decided to run, hoping that would warm him up a bit. However, being the clumsy person he was, the spiky haired boy soon tripped with a rock, his head crashing forward into someone else.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry!" Tsuna quickly apologized, caramel eyes darting upwards. The sight before him almost gave the brunet a heart attack. Because of all people, he just HAD to bump into Namimori's most feared delinquent, none other than the DC chairman himself.

"H-Hibari-san!" The spiky haired boy squeaked, bowing profusely. "P-please forgive me! I didn't…" Tsuna trailed off as a strong arm suddenly wrapped itself around the Vongola Sky's waist, pushing him flush against a firm, warm chest.

"Hiee-" The brunet gasped, but was interrupted when long, elegant fingers came to rest gently on his lips. Gulping, Tsuna risked a glance upwards then. The raven haired prefect's smoldering gaze was fixed on him; those intent, blue orbs making the younger teen feel weak on the knees.

The Skylark's hand moved to cup the other's cheek, leaving Tsuna speechless.

"Your face is cold". Kouya stated in an even tone.

"I-I, um…" The Vongola Sky stuttered, feeling his cheeks blazing now.

The Cloud Guardian silently removed the scarf he was wearing, wrapping it around both their necks with a fluid movement. It was only then that the brunet recognized the piece of clothing, his caramel eyes widening at the unmistakably rich, deep purple color.

"T-that's…" Tsuna's voice trembled.

"Hm. It's a nice gift, Tsunayoshi". Kyouya inclined his head slightly, whispering those words into the brunet's sensitive ear. The younger teen shuddered, the Skylark's deep voice sending shivers down his spine.

"I-I'm really glad you liked it, Hibari-san". Tsuna murmured, his face burning up. The Cloud Guardian gently nuzzled the brunet's cheek, before slightly pulling away.

"You knitted it, right?" The raven haired prefect smirked, grabbing Tsuna's hand in his own and lifting it up. The DC chairman pulled the other's glove off using his teeth, making the younger teen's blush even more pronounced.

Dropping the piece of cloth into his coat's pocket, the Skylark proceeded to examine the brunet's fingers closely. Pinches and scrapes were visible under the band-aid covered skin.

"Y-yes". Tsuna shyly whispered.

Kouya smirked, pressing gentle, soft kisses to the brunet's fingers. The spiky haired teen felt like his heart was about to burst.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna gasped, looking for answers inside those smoldering blue eyes.

"I'm going to give you my gift now, Tsunayoshi". Kyouya whispered, leaning in towards the brunet and sealing their lips together.

"Mhm". Tsuna hummed, immediately melting into the kiss. The Skylark's mouth embraced his own possessively, tasting him slowly. As a passionate tongue licked over his lips, the spiky haired boy trembled, whimpering softly.

When the wet muscle entered him, Tsuna wrapped his slender arms around the taller man's neck, pulling the Skylark even closer. Kyouya smirked, supporting the brunet's nape with one hand while keeping the boy's waist steady with the other.

Their tongues melt together into a passionate dance, the delicious friction between them causing Tsuna to moan into the kiss. The brunet's fingers curled into the older teen's raven hair, pleasure and lack of oxygen starting to make him feel light-headed.

The Cloud Guardian pulled away then, his elegant fingers carefully tilting Tsuna's chin upwards. Warm, glazed caramel eyes met possessive, gleaming blue ones; and the world seemed to stop for a second.

"Merry Christmas, Tsunayoshi" Kyouya smirked, leaning down for another passionate kiss.

The End

 **A / N:** Merry Christmas! My best wishes for you! Please let me know what you liked and what could be better, in order to improve. You can also find this fic in AOW. Thanks for reading!


End file.
